this is our life, Teme!
by rein n rafa
Summary: sepasang kekasih yang terpisah, apakah mereka sanggup menemukan satu sama lain? gomen,, gak bisa bikin summary (- -"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Drama/ romance**

**Rate : T**

Warning : Boyslove, karangan author baru, geje, and the others warning.

**Don't like don't read**

Angin berhembus melewati kisi-kisi jendela kamar seorang pemuda bermata onix yang terlelap dalam tidurnya, angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya sehingga memaksa pemuda tersebut menggeratkan selimutnya agar tubuhnya merasa hangat, tanpa sadar pemuda bernama uchiha sasuke itu menggumamkan sesuatu di dalam alam sadarnya "finally i found you, princessa"

~ Rafa n Rein ~

Suasana pagi hari di sunagakure international school terasa berbeda, tidak terdengar jeritan-jeritan memekakan telinga yang selalu menyebutkan nama sasuke, sasuke yang baru turun di sekolahnya pun hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya melihat hal yang tidak biasanya tersebut. Lamunan sasuke berhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya "yooo ... uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang bernama shikamaru nara. "hn" sahut sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan shikamaru. "haaahhh ,,, uchiha bodoh, kenapa dia dulu harus menjadi raja sih.. merepotkan". Gumam shikamaru sambil berjalan mengikuti sasuke.

Tbc ,,,,

Hehehe gimana minna? Lanjut apa terus ini? Review yaaaaa

Sankyuuuuu :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, yang lain nyusul**

**Genre : Drama/ romance**

**Rate : T**

Warning : Boyslove, karangan author baru, geje, and the others warning.

**Don't like don't read**

Hiks .. hiks .. terharu baca review walaupun cuma satu .. makasih buat Son sazani

Selamat membaca ... (^_^)

Suasana pagi hari di Sunagakure International School sungguh membuat heran seorang Uchiha Sasuke, selain para gadis yang absen meneriakkan namanya, kehadiran seorang Hyuuga Neji di kelasnya pun membuat heran Sasuke, "kenapa orang yang seharusnya kelas 3 berada di kelas 2?" batin Sasuke, tapi karena pada dasarnya Sasuke itu cuek, maka dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang Hyuuga tidak memiliki kapasitis otak yang cukup untuk berada di kelas 3 #dibakar rame-rame ama penggemar Neji (kyaaaaa ... gomen buat penggemar Neji T.T). Melupakan hal aneh yang terjadi Sasukepun memutuskan kembali meneruskan kegiatan melihat awan yang selalu dilakukannya di sekolah, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia menjadi perhatian bagi 4 orang pemuda yang duduk di sebrang mejanya.

"oi Gar, apa persiapan buat "itu" dah kelar?"tanya seorang pemuda Shikamaru pada pemuda berambut merah yang di jidatnya ada kanji "ai" yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. "sudah, kita tinggal menunggu darah dari si ayam" sahut Gaara sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Sementara seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut oranye kemerahan dan memiliki pupil mata merah yang bernama Namikaze Kurama hanya menghela nafas, "menunggu sang pangeran lengah sangat susah, bahkan saat tidur si Uchiha itu selalu membawa katanya" kata Kurama lesu, "benar! Sangat sulit untuk mengambil darahnya bahkan hanya setets!" sahut Hyuuga Neji. "kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, kebangkitan "dia" harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin". Kata shikamaru sambil mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan perintah pada bawahannya agar bergerak. "kau benar Shika, kita harus bergerak sebelum "mereka". Sahut Neji.

~~~~~ Rafa n Rein ~~~~~~~~

Di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang terletak di tengah kota, seorang pria bernama Namikaze Minato berjalan menyusuri bangunan yang terhubung dengan basement di rumahnya, Minato menatap nanar melihat sebuah peti mati yang terletak di basement, sebuah peti mati yang memiliki ukiran bergambar rubah berekor sembilan berwarna keemasan, perlahan Minato mendekati peti tersebut dan jarinya menyentuh perlahan ukiran tersebut, "jangan takut anakku, ayah akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga". Bisik minato, perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipi Minato.

TBC

Gimana minna?

Lanjut or stop?

Review yaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, yang lain nyusul**

**Genre : Drama/ romance**

**Rate : T**

Warning : Boyslove, karangan author baru, geje, and the others warning.

**Don't like don't read**

Huweeee gak nyangka yang review banyak (T.T)

Gomen ne kalo kemarin chapternya pendek-pendek .. saya akan berusaha lagi (^_^)

Apalagi atas masukannya,, makasiiiiiiiiihhhhh banyak ya ,, jadi semangat ,,,

Makasih ya atas reviiewnya minna san

_**And the stories goes ..**_

**Pusat kota suna**,

Shikamaru mengendarai mobilnya dengan panik, tadi dia mendapat telfon dari Gaara yang berisi bahwa Gaara sudah mendapatkan darah dari sang Uchiha. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang memiliki gerbang berlambang spiral, Shikamaru langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari masuk, dia yakin kalau semua pasti sudah berkumpul untuk menunggunya. "Maaf aku terlambat". kata Shikamaru sambil langsung mengambil duduk di samping Neji. shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tampak Hinata dan Ino yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah peti mati, Minato tampak duduk tenang di kursinya dan diapit oleh Neji dan Gaara, sementara Shikamaru tak melihat Kurama di ruangan itu, "Mana Kurama? Kita membutuhkannya untuk syarat". tanya Shikamaru, "Kurama sedang menyiapkan diri untuk ritual". Sahut Gaara pendek. Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Shikamaru pun menatap Gaara penuh selidik, "Apa?". sahut Gaara jutek, merasa terganggu oleh tatapan Shikamaru, "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan darah Uchiha itu?". tanya Shikamaru penasaran, mengingat usaha mereka selalu gagal. Gaara pun menceritakan secara rinci bagaimana dia mendapatkan darah Sasuke.

_Flashback _

Sunagakure International School

Gaara berjalan perlahan ke arah parkiran, hari sudah sore dan Gaara merasa benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara adalah ketua osis di SIC. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat sang incaran aka Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di bawah pohon di halaman sekolah, tampak beberapa luka memar di wajahnya yang tampan. "Dia habis berkelahi ya?". batin Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian beberapa pasir halus berputar perlahan di sekitar Gaara dan bergerak perlahan menuju sang Uchiha, pasir-pasir Gaara pun membentuk seperti cawan untuk menampung darah yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke. Setelah cukup, Gaara langsung berlalu sambil mengetikkan pesan pada para sahabatnya untuk berkumpul di tempat "Dia".

_End Flashback _

Shikamaru pundung, bagaimana mungkin dia yang mendapat julukan "_God of brain" _yang memiliki IQ 200 kalah dengan pemuda panda psikopat yang gak bisa berekspresi. Shikamaru langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Gaara, "Mulai sekarang kita rival". kata Shikamaru datar, yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut cengok sesaat. Bahkan Kurama yang baru masuk langsung menjatuhkan katana miliknya. Haaahh .. sepertinya upacara ritualnya masih akan sangat lama lagi baru berlangsung (-_-''

**Uchiha Mansion **

Sasuke manatap datar para pelayan yang ada dihadapannya, semenjak kematian orang tua Sasuke, para pelayan tak tahu malu yang mengabdi di keluarga Uchiha pun mulai menunjukkan gelagat memberontak, mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk menggulingkan sang Uchiha, tak tahukah mereka kalau sang Uchiha yang selama mereka kira lemah dan tak berdaya sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. "Dasar sampah, mereka pikir aku masih 'Sasuke' apa?! Dasar bodoh!" batin Sasuke dalam hati, perlu readers semua ketahui, keluarga Uchiha merupakan bangsawan vampir yang terkuat di dunia. Darah mereka sama berharganya dengan nyawa 1000 orang, sementara orang tua Sasuke sebenarnya belum mati, begitu mendapatkan ingatannya Sasuke langsung mengambil antisipasi dengan "menidurkan" semua keluarganya, Sang Uchiha harus memilih sendiri orang-orang yang benar-benar setia padanya. "Aku lapar" kata Sasuke datar, sama sekali tidak berniat berlama-lama dengan para penjilat, saat sedang menunggu para pelayannya menyiapkan makanan, pikiran Sasuke melayang pada seorang gadis cantik yang selalu datang di setiap mimpinya. Merasa privasinya akan terganggu Sasukepun langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang di siapkan pelayannya. "Karin, ikut aku" kata Sasuke datar pada salah satu pelayannya, gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin itupun hanya bisa mengikuti sang tun dalam diam.

"Apa kau sudah tau keberadaan "dia"?"tanya Sasuke pada Karin, "Maaf tuan muda, sangat sulit melacak jejak para hunter itu. Mereka sangat melindungi ratu mereka" jawab Karin tenang. Karin tahu, semarah apapun tuan muda itu, dia tidak akan bisa membunuh Karin, karena Karin adalah satu-satunya dari bangsa vampire yang mampu membaur dengan sepurna tanpa diketahui pihak hunter. "Dia istriku" sahut Sasuke parau, sudah lebih dari 2000 tahun dia tidak bisa menjumpai sang istri, dan itu karena adanya pihak vampire yang melakukan kudeta dengan menyerang klan sang istri dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Sasuke. "Aku merindukannya..." kata Sasuke lemah.

Sementara itu, jauh di dalam hutan, tampak sekelompok orang yang sedang meggali sesuatu, mereka terus menggali sampai menemukan sebuah peti mati, sebuah peti yang memiliki ukiran ular di atasnya. "Orochimaru .. " desis salah satu orang itu.

**Pusat kota suna,**

Kesibukan tampak terasa di kediaman Namikaze, bagaimana tidak .. upacara pembangkitan ratu mereka akan di mulai, dan mereka harus menyiapkan semuanya agar sang ratu dapat kembali memimpin mereka. "Gaara, Neji, Kurama, Shikamaru, keluarkan guardian kalian" kata Minato pendek. Keempat pemuda itupun saling pandang dan mulai melepaskn "guardian" mereka masing-masing. "Uriel" sahut Gaara, perlahan pasir yang selalu mengelilingi Gaara membentuk wujudnya semula, yaitu seorang wanita yang sangat cantik berambut cokelat dan memiliki 3 mata. "Chamuel" Neji menyebut pelan, perlahan tapi pasti angin yang awalnya bergerak perlahan menjadi cepat dan muncullah sosok seekor singa berwarna putih dan bersayap emas. "Jophiel" ucap Shikamaru dan dari bayangan shikamaru muncul seekor burung merak berwarna hitam yang memiliki mata di setiap ekornya. "Zadkiel" tak mau kalah, Kurama pun ikut mensummon sang guardian, wujud Zadkiel manusia yang menyerupai Kurama, hanya saja sang guardian memiliki satu sayap di punggungnya. Masing-masing dari para guardian yang sudah hadir itupun memberi hormat pada sosok yang sejak awal ada di ruangan itu, sosok seorang pria berambut kuning cepak yang memiliki sepasang sayap putih yang sangat indah. "Mikhael sama" kata mereka serentak dan langsung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Mikhael, sang guardian terkuat milik ratu mereka. "Nah, ayo kita mulai membangkitkan ratu kita" ucap Mikhael datar, "Baik" sahut semuanya serentak.

Perlahan Mikhaelpun menggerakkan tangannya, dan graaaakk ... peti mati sang ratupun terbuka, nampak dalam peti iru seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, berambut pirang dan berkulit putih yang sedang tertidur tenang, perlahan tangn Mikhael menyentuh sang ratu, "Naruto sama .. sudah saatnya anda bangun" ucap Mikhael lembut sambil mengusap perlahan dahi naruto untuk menyingkirkan helain rambut pirang milik Naruto yang menutupi dahinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keempat guardian milik Gaara dkk langsung membentuk segel menggunakan tangan mereka, sementara Minato, sang ayah dari ratu berjalan perlahan ke arah peti Naruto sambil membawa darah sang Uchiha. "Ich rufe unsere Protector o Geist heilen die Königin" ucap Minato dan di ikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, "Ich rufe unsere Protector o Geist heilen die Königin" Mikhael pun ikut mengucapkan mantra tersebut sambil meminumkan darah sang Uchiha pada sang ratu. Perlahan cahaya kebiruan berpendar dari tubuh Naruto, lama kelamaan cahaya itu menelan tubuh Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut nyaris buta melihat pendar sinarnya yang begitu indah. Perlahan saat sinar itu menipis, mereka bisa melihat sang ratu mereka sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka. "Aku pulang" ucap Naruto.

TBC ...

Gomen ne minna ... sudah di kasih tau kalo kurang panjang, tapi tetep aja bikin segini (T.T)

Maaff ... ini diperlukan dalam cerita, RR janji deh.. chapter depan bakal lebih panjang lagi ..

So review ya minna ...

Arigatou... :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, yang lain nyusul**

**Genre : Drama/ romance**

**Rate : T**

Warning : Boyslove, karangan author baru, geje, and the others warning. And this is FEMNARU

**Don't like don't read**

Thaks buat yang review , terharu banget lihat banyak yang review cerita saya ,,, setelah menjadi silent rider sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya saya berhasil mempublish cerita saya ... #sujud syukur

Thanks buat para senpai yang lebih dulu menginjakkan tangannya di dunia FFN ini, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan mohon bimbingannya ya,,,,, :D

_**And the stories goes,,,**_

**Namikaze Castle**

Mikhael menatap datar sang nona yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil tersenyum menatapnya, "Nona, apa ada yang aneh pada diri hamba?"tanya Mikhael sopan. Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil menyentuh perlahan wajah sang guardian, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih mendalam, Mikhael" sahut Naruto kalem tanpa menyadari bahwa efek dari ucapannya tersebut nyaris membuat Mikhael mati bahagia, "Hah, rasakan kau pantat ayam.. Naruto sama lebih memilih aku daripada kau .." inner Mikhael penuh kemenangan. "Ano ... Naruto sama,apakah anda tidak lapar?'' tanya Ino kalem, Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat Naruto yang juga merangkap sebagai bodyguard Naruto, selain Ino ada juga Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan sepupu dari Neji. "Terima kasih Ino, tapi darah Sasuke membuatku kenyang" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus, perlu readers ketahui bahwa Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi para hunter merupakan _Half Blood, _dia memiliki darah manusia sekaligus vampire yang menjadikannya immortal. "Kurama, kapan kongres di selenggarakan?" tanya Naruto pada sang kakak, Kurama menatap Naruto secara intens, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"tanya Kurama tajam, heii .. sang adik baru saja sadar, Kurama tak akan mengijinkan sang adik bertemu dengan orang-orang penjilat itu dalam kondisi yang masih lemah. "Aku hanya tanya Kurama, aku tak ada rencana menghadiri acara konyol itu". sahut Naruto sembari menghela nafas berat, "Hinata, apa kau sudah mengurus keperluan sekolahku?"tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam di ruangan tersebut. "Semua sudah saya atur Naruto sama, bahkan saya menempatkan anda di kelas yang anda pinta" jawab Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tipis, setelah ini, kehidupan masa mudanya akan lebih membara ...

"Naruto sama, apa anda yakin akan bertemu dengan pantat ayam itu?" tanya Mikhael saat hanya berdua dengan Naruto, "Kenapa Mikhael? Apa kau tidak rindu pada Lucifer?" tanya Naruto balik, mendengar nama Lucifer langsung membuat wajah Mikhael memerah, "Apa yang sedang anda katakan? Untuk apa saya mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan si bodoh itu?!" sahut Mikhael cepat, Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban gugup Mikhael, "Tenang Mikhael, entah kenapa aku tak yakin kalau penyebab kematianku adalah Sasuke" ucap Naruto pelan.

Mikhael terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, tapi sama seperti sang nona Mikhaelpun tidak percaya bahwa yang membunuh sang nona adalah Sasuke, "Lucifer, apa benar kau tidak terlibat? Tapi kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" batin Mikhael,

_**Dark World **_

Seorang pria nampak terkekeh ringan saat melihat bahwa sang ratu sudah dibangkitkan, sang pria itupun berjalan perlahan menjauhi bola kristal yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk mengintai keadaan sang ratu. "Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya seorang makhluk separo hiu yang bernama Kisame sambil menyeringai ke arah sang "Master". "Tak ada," sahut sang Master singkat tanpa berminat berbicara lebih jauh dengan Kisame. "Kau akan membiarkan mereka?" tanya Kisame lagi, "Tidak." sahut sang Master singkat dan meneruskan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti. "Apa Orochimaru sudah ditemukan?" tanya sang Master, Kisame terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan sang Master, "Tentu sudah" jawab Kisame mantap. "Bagus, dengan begini rencana kita bisa segera terealisasi" sahut sang Master singkat.

**Namikaze Castle**

Naruto mematut dirinya di depan kaca, Naruto tampak sangat cantik mengenakan seragam khusus SIC, "Naruto sama, apa anda tidak berpikir bahwa rok itu terlalu pendek?" tanya Mikhael gusar, Naruto menatap bajunya, atasan putih lengan panjang yang dipedukan dengan rok pendek kotak-kotak hitam dan dasi panjang yang berlambang gentong pasir yang melambangkan SIC. "Tenang Mikhael, tidak akan ada yang menggangguku" sahut Naruto kalem. Mendengar jawaban sang nona, Mikhael pun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar sebagai bentuk protesnya.

"Naruto sama, mari kita berangkat" kata Hinata yang sudah berada di balik pintu kamar Naruto. "Oke" sahut Naruto ceria sambil menyambar tasnya dan segera berlari keluar mengikuti Hinata, Mikhael pun langsung masuk ke dalam cincin Naruto, tempat persemayamannya selama ini.

**Sunagakure International School**

Ada perbedaan yang mencolok di gerbang SIC pagi ini, bukan para penggemar fanatik Sasuke yang sedang berbaris menunggu sang Uchiha, tapi nampak sembilan orang pria dan satu wanita yang mengenakan jubah bermotif awan merah di atas seragam mereka, mereka berkerumun seolah hendak menyambut seseorang, tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan kegemparan di antara para siswa. Mereka dilanda kebingungan karena kelompok yang sering disebut Akatsuki tersebut jarang sekali menunjukkan diri secara langsung, kebnayakan mereka bertindak tanpa mengenakan jubah kebanggaan mereka. "Oi Pain, kau yakin kalau Naruto sama akan benar-benar sekolah di sini?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih yang biasa dipanggil Hidan pada sang leader, yaitu seorang pemuda berambut orange yang biasa dipanggil Pain. "Kau meragukanku?"tanya Pain dingin. "Hentikan!" seru satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok tersebut yang bernama Konan, "haahh ... aku tadi mendapat telfon dari Hinata, 5 menit lagi mereka sampai" sahut seorang pria berwajah baby face yang bernama Sasori dan merupakan kakak dari Gaara sambil bangkit dari senderannya yaitu pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Deidara. Akatsuki merupakan kumpulan hunter terkuat, mereka dikumpulkan dan dilatih secara langsung oleh sang ratu aka Namikaze Naruto, anggota Akatsuki selain Pain, Konan, Hidan, Sasori , dan Deidara masih ada lima orang lagi yaitu Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kurama, dan yang terakhir adalah seorang pria bermasker yang menjadi guru mereka yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

Sebuah mobil limousine berwarna putih memasuki gerbang SIC, mobil milik keluarga Namikaze itu berhenti tepat di hadapan para anggota Akatsuki, yang pertama turun adalah Namikaze Naruto yang begitu turun langsung tersenyum lima jari ke arah semua anak nya, di ikuti Hinata dan Ino yang berperan sebagai "sahabat" karib Naruto saat di sekolah tersebut. "Ohayou minna ,,," sapa Naruto ceria, "Ohayou Naruto," jawab Pain sambil tersenyum lembut, "Neee ... mana kelasku?"tanya Naruto penuh semangat yang membuat semua anaknya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekanakan sang "Kaasan". "Kau sekelas dengan kami Naru sama," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap malas, "Oke ... ayo ke kelas!" seru Naruto sembari melayangkan tinjunya ke atas yang menandakan bahwa sang ratu dalam keadaan semangat tingkat maksimal.

``````````````````````````````RR``````````````````````````````

Sasuke menatap datar puluhan wanita yang menyambut kedatangannya di gerbang. "Apa mereka tidak bosan?" batin Sasuke nelangsa, sang Uchiha merasa sangat lelah pagi ini. "Sasuke kun, apa kau mau kencan denganku?" tanya seorang gadis salah penggemar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah sang gadis, "Memang dia pikir dia cantik?!"batin Sasuke menahan mual saat mencium parfum berlebihan yang para gadis itu pakai, di tengah keributan itu nampak sepasang mata mengawasi hal tersebut sambil tersenyum, "Lucifer is mine" kata orang tersebut sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Setelah berhasil melewati para penggemarnya, Sasukepun berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Baru beberapa langkah melangkah, Sasuke di kejutka dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Naru ... ?"tanya Sasuke saat melihat wajah sang pelaku yang menghadang langkahnya. "Hehehehe ... kau mengenaliku ya Teme?"tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto, "Aku merindukanmu, Dobe"kata Sasuke parau, sungguh .. sang Uchiha sangat merindukan wanita yang dalam dekapannya ini. "Aku juga, Teme bodoh" sahut Naruto sambil balas memeluk Sasuke.

_**Dark World **_

Kisame menatap datar ke arah Orochimaru, setelah kebangkitannya sang Master jadi lebih cenderung memperhatikan Orochimaru dan itu menimbulkan rasa iri dalam hati Kisame, "Aku akan menghancurkanmu Orochimaru" batin Kisame.

"Kisame, apa kau tau dimana Kabuto?"tanya Orochimaru, "Kau cari saja di laboratorium"sahut Kisame ketus dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Orochimaru. "Dasar tukang iri" batin Orochimaru gondok. Orochimarupun berjalan ke arah laboratorium untuk menemui Kabuto yang merupakan asistennya yang paling setia, "Aku harus segera mengirimkan kabar pada "nya"" batin Orochimaru.

TBC

Hehehehe gomen minna, soalnya leppy masih rusak jadi uploadnya make warnet .. mana uang menipis #anak kost

gomen (T.T)

Chapter selanjutnya isinya bakal flash back apa yang dialami dua pasangan ini sampai bisa sampai di jaman ini

So ... keep in touch ya minna

Read and Review plisssssssssss :D

Makasih buat reviiewnya ya Deevil no ELFjs, NonoUnnie, Satsuki Naruhi, lalafahmi, devilojoshi, son sazanami, narusay, namikaze shira, arigatou buat review kaian yang sudah menyuntikkan semangat pada saya yang masih newbie ini #membungkukkan badan


End file.
